Rise and Fall of Dark Lord Ragnarok!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Post-Voldemort Ginny, Hermione, and Harry have suffered greatly, bonding together and using their love for one another to hold together, but the Wizarding World begins to fear their power, and soon the trio's life isn't safe. Full Summary Within, M for a reason... HP/HG/GW to begin with. PLEASE review, ideas needed!
1. Prologue!

_**Rise and Fall of Dark Lord Ragnarok!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items & anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books or movies, they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books.

_**Author's Notes: **_After some thought, I have decided to rework Space Pirate and put extra details and chapter to the story before sending Harry in space. Because of this, the first part of the story is no going to be called Rise and Fall of Dark Lord Ragnarok, whilst the second part well be called Space Pirate or something like that.

_**Summary: **_This story is based on The Star Empire by RahXephon. Post-Voldemort Ginny, Hermione, and Harry have suffered greatly, bonding together and using their love for one another to hold together, but the Wizarding World begins to fear their power, and soon the trio's life isn't safe. Read what happens when tragedy happens to Harry and his personality gets warped and he become vengeful and goes after everyone who done wrong on him, meaning the whole magical world and slowly becomes what he fought against over the years.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, Dark Fic, Slavery, Underage Sex, Strong Language, Rape, Blood, Gore, Violence, Angst, Fem-Slash (female and female) and Character Death, Threesome, Male Dominate, Powerful Harry and much more. If you don't like any of these, then stop reading now, as any flames that haven't got a point will be told where to get off.

_**Prologue!**_

_Hogwarts: Year, May 2nd 2001:_

Finally it has happened, the darkest Dark Lord of the century, Voldemort, was finally defeated, but it took three years longer than it should be. Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of a battle zone, looking over all the dead bodies. He couldn't believe it, but he'd finally done it, he'd finally done what he set out to do all those years ago; he had defeated the damned Dark Lord Voldemort. It had taken longer and caused many more deaths than it should have but as he sat among the bodies he was relieved, Voldemort hadn't escaped this time, there would be no more dead, no more suffering, if only this could have happened three years ago at the Battle of Hogwarts. The un-needed deaths would happen, if the fools at the Ministry of Magic treated Werewolves, Vampires and such as equals, they wouldn't have joined Voldemort and died here today at Hogwarts.

As Harry seat there among the dead, he sighed, even to this day Harry still wasn't sure what had happened that day. As their two spells meet, his Expeliarmus Charm and Voldemort's Killing Curse, the Killing Curse had backfired. After three years he still couldn't believe it, that he used the Expeliarmus Charm in a fight for his life. He'd been lucky that day, he'd lived when by all accounts he should have been killed, Voldemot was so much stronger than him at the time it was laughable, by rights he should have been able to overpower his spell. Harry speculated that the only reason he was still alive was maybe Voldemort wasn't the Master of the Elder Wand, and the Death Stick saw Harry as its true Master and so it wouldn't let him be killed, or maybe it had been just a freak bit of luck for him that day, but for whatever reason the Killing Curse had been reflected back at Voldemort, allowing Harry to live for another day.

As the spell hurtled back towards Voldemort, Harry had the brief hope that it would hit and kill the damnable bastard, but the Dark Lord with his years of experience was able to dodge the spell at the last moment by stepping aside. The shock at what happened froze him and Voldemort in place for a few seconds, until they came to their senses as popping sounds nearby altered them to the arriving Aurors. Not trusting his wand and outnumbered, Voldemort signalled a retreat, and with the Elder Wand, he and few of his lightly or uninjured Death Eaters escaped before they could be captured.

Sitting among the dead bodies of enemies and allies Harry wished that Voldemort was killed that day, so many lives wouldn't have been ruined or snuffed out. If Voldemort had of been killed that night, he might have done things differently and he would still be still be friends with Ron.

After the battle that night he found out fortunately most of the Order was alive if not unharmed, but sadly Fred and Moony had been killed and Hermione had been injured, almost killed once again. The discovery caused the feelings that he'd tried to suppress for so long to came flooding back to him. He'd loved Hermione since their second year when she been petrified but at the time he hadn't understood what he had felt and didn't want to risk his friendship with her. By his fourth year he'd resolved to tell her of his feeling and worked up the courage to try and ask her out, only to discover that his best friend Ron also liked her. So, not wanting to upset his friend, he hadn't said anything, allowing Ron to try and be with her. Seeing her nearly die that night and knowing that Voldemort was still out there and would try to get to her to get to him, he'd told her how he felt about her to see if she felt the same way. He needed to resolve the issue in his heart as he wasn't being fair to Ginny, constantly thinking about what could have been, or worse not get an answer because she had died, it would have driven him mad.

Harry could still remember how Hermione reacted; shocked at first hearing how he felt, then she blushed before explaining that she was dating Ron. He accepted her word but went on to explain that because they weren't engaged or married he would take the chance, as if he didn't he would also wonder what might have been.

With tears in her eyes Hermione told him she had loved him since their first year when he save her from the troll but had never felt that she was worthy of him and so said nothing. She told him that over time she started to like Ron and as she didn't think she was worthy of him decided to start dating him. There was a silence for a few moments, and the next thing they knew they were kissing forgetting where they were and who was around, only caring that they loved each other.

They were interrupted by the angry voice of Ronald Weasley, soon to be their ex-friend, shouting about Harry taking his girl. In his anger as Harry and Hermione tried to explain what was going on, he let slip that he already knew that they loved each, which was the reason he gave them both love potions along with Ginny. The one for Harry and Ginny was so they would fall in love with each other and eventually marry so if Harry died fighting Voldemort, as Ron hoped would happen, the Weasleys would get the Potter and Black fortunes ensuring they would never be poor again. Shocked, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who hearing the commotion had come over to see how Harry, couldn't believe what Ron had done. Both Harry and Ginny were just as hurt as Hermione, maybe more so, as they didn't know if what they felt for each other was real or not. Before anyone could do anything, Harry hexed his former friend and told him that the friendship that he had with him was over, which was followed by Hermione voicing her agreement, ending her friendship with Ron as well. Harry finished by promising that should he EVER come near them again he wouldn't be responsible for what happened to him. He then called an Auror over, who was free from taking notes at what happened during the battle, and told them that he wanted Ron arrested for attempted Line Theft. Not wanting to anger the Boy-Who-Lived even more with everything he had heard so far, they did as he asked and arrested Ron.

Harry smiled sadly as he remembered his first friend being taken away, he still couldn't believe what he done to him, Hermione and Ginny. He should be grateful for it in a sad way, as if the ass didn't do it, he might not have gotten together with both Hermione and Ginny. He could remember the events of that night as it was yesterday, and what happened next.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here starts the first chapter of Rise and Fall of Dark Lord Ragnarok, I know work on my other stories but my muse won't allow me. Mishap and Soul Reaper, I have a block on, some I know what I want to happen but not the words for them. As for Vulcan, I want to post the chapters I have right now, before I start writing the next chapter.

Anyway, I wanted to work on Space Pirate for a while now, and when I was thinking on what I should do, I thought about doing this: write in detail more about on what happened during his time before being imprisoned and exiled. If you got any Sci-Fi ideas or anything extra you would like to see, please let me know, as I would like to build up the world before I start the Space Pirate story, so ideas are needed.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **_Yes this is another new/rewrite story and all, but as I said I wanted to work on this for a while and this is what my Muse came up with. I know that you all want me to complete my stories, I do too, but like many other Authors out there, their Muse won't let them or something comes up and they can't complete their work. I'm planning to finish my work, but I don't know when.

_**Chapter One!**_

_Hogwarts: Year, May 2nd 1998_

Harry looked around the Great Hall, as people started to deal with the dead, he couldn't believe that everything that happened that night. He thought that the war would be over that night: Charlie Weasley and Horace Slughorn had brought back up of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. And the centaurs Ban, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves. Also Kreacher brought the Hogwarts House-Elves with him to fight for Hogwarts. He thought that with all these people they would win, but they didn't.

Sure Mrs. Weasley was able to cast a Bombarda Hex at the bitch Bellatrix Lestrange, but before the hex hit Bellatrix, Bellatrix's skills as a fighter showed as sherolled out of the way. However, the spell hit the wall behind her and the wall came down on her and knocked her out.

As for the fight between him and Voldemort, he couldn't believe it, he use a bloody Expelliarmus against Voldemort who used the Killing Curse against him. He was just lucky that when the two spells connected, there was a bang like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. What shocked Harry, was that the Killing Curse was redirected to Voldemort. Although Voldemort was shocked at what just happened, he showed his skills as a fighter as he rolled out of the way the Curse.

As he looked round, Harry suspected that Voldemort realized that he and his men was outnumbered and outpowered and it would be best to retreat and recover what they lost. So quickly running toward Bellatrix, he took hold of her and cried out, "Death Eaters retreat!" With this, Voldemort and all his lightly injured or uninjured Death Eaters used their Portkeys to escape before they could be captured.

Now as Harry was helping with the injured, he found out that most of the Order was alive if not unharmed, but sadly Fred and Moony had been killed and Hermione had been injured, almost killed once again. When he heard this, the feelings that he'd tried to suppress for so long to came flooding back to him.

He'd loved Hermione since their second year when she been petrified but at the time he hadn't understood what he had felt and didn't want to risk his friendship with her. By his fourth year he'd resolved to tell her of his feeling and worked up the courage to try and ask her out, only to discover that his best friend Ron also liked her. So, not wanting to upset his friend, he hadn't said anything, allowing Ron to try and be with her.

But hearing that she almost dead once again, and knowing that Voldemort was still out there and would try to get to her to get to him, he'd told her how he felt about her to see if she felt the same way. He needed to resolve the issue in his heart as he wasn't being fair to Ginny nor to himself, constantly thinking about what could have been, or worse not get an answer because she had died, it would have driven him mad.

Seeing there in the Great Hall been healed by a Healer, he went over to her and asked the Healer, "Is she alright Healer?"

"Yes she is Mr. Potter, I just finished healing her, although she would need to stay off her feet for a few days," explained the Healer, "but as long as she does, she'll be ok. Now if you don't mind, I'll see what else I can do."

Once the Healer left, Harry asked Hermione, "Are you alright 'Moine?"

"I'm fine Harry," said Hermione, "a bit sore, but other than that I'm ok. Upset as you suspect, I was hoping that the damn war would end today. But what about you, how are you?"

"Like you angry that the damn war didn't end today as we would like," Harry said sounding defeatedly, "But seeing that I dead and back alive again, all good I have to say. Now Hermione, I have to say something to you."

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"This might not be the right time to tell you this but I love you, not as a friend or a sister, but as a lover," Harry told Hermione.

"Harry, I'm with Ron," Hermione said sadly, if he told her before she would say she love him back, but she was with Ron now. Also what about Ginny, she was waiting to get back with him, "And what about you and Ginny? Aren't you going back with her?"

"Hermione, I'm doing this because of Ginny, you and me," explained Harry, "If I don't do this, I'll go mad with wondering what might have been. You see I liked you since second year when you were petrified, but for one reason or another, I never told. But knowing that you almost dead again, and knowing that Voldemort is still out there and might try and get to you to her to get to me I had to tell you. Otherwise, I would do mad with not knowing if you liked me or not." But then he saw that Hermione was going to say something and guessing what it was, Harry said, "I know that you're dating Ron, but it's not like you're engaged or married or anything like that, and you only been dating him for a while. Tell me that you don't love me and I'll let it be, and I'll won't say anything again. But I need to know, do you love me or not?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she cried into Harry's shoulders, "I love you too, I have since our first year when you saved me from the troll. But seeing you were the Boy-Who-Lived and the future Lord Potter, I never felt that I was worthy of you and so I didn't say anything to you. Sure over time I started to have feelings for Ron, and seeing that I didn't think I was worthy of you, I started to date Ron."

There was a silence for a few moments, and then the next thing they knew they were kissing forgetting where they were and who was around, only caring that they loved each other.

What they didn't notice was the wolf whistles from the people that won't hurt or busy, they were glad that although there was death and sadness that night, there could be some happiness. That didn't last long though, as the kiss between the two was interrupted by the angry voice of Ronald Weasley, "Potter! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?"

As Harry and Hermione pulled apart, they saw an angry Ron standing in front of them, and behind them was an upset Ginny Weasley. Before Harry could say anything, it was Hermione that answered, "I'm sorry Ron, although I _do_ love you, I love Harry more and always have deep in my heart. Until now, I always thought that I was never worthy of him and would never love me back the same way. But that changed when he just told me that he loved me, I'm sorry Ron, but I need to follow my heart or I'll never be happy."

"I'm sorry Ron, Ginny, I hope you can forgive us one day, but like Hermione said, I need to follow my heart or I'll never be happy," Harry explained sadly to the two of the Weasleys, knowing that the friendship that they had between them would be forever lost and maybe never recovered.

Ginny was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Ron who out of fit of anger said, "But that not meant to be possible, not after the potions I give you three."

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry said with a hint of anger, not liking the thought that came to him. He hoped that he was putting two and two and getting five, otherwise, well he didn't want to think about it.

"I've always known that you two liked each other, always since our first year," Ron said with a sneer, not really thinking what he was say, which was normal for him, "who couldn't tell that you were meant to be together. I hated it; you had the fame, the money and could have any girl you wanted. I hated it, for once I wanted something you didn't have. So over the years, I done everything that I could so that you didn't end up with each other. Then seeing it was taking so long to get what I wanted, I started to give potions to you two and Ginny. One for Granger was to make her fall in love with me, and until now it worked. I was so happy, I finally had something that the famous bloody Harry Potter didn't have, and I had someone who could do all the work, cooking and everything. And I give you and Ginny potions to love each other, I was hoping that eventually marry you two would marry before You-Know-Who was defeated. So that with luck when you defeated You-Know-Who, you too would be killed and so Ginny and our family would get the Potter and Black fortunes ensuring we would never be poor again. It was a simple plan, but you had to ruin it by fight against the damn potions and get the damn Modblood Sl -"

That was all that as far as the fool got to, as he was stunned by his sister and his two former friends. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were shocked at what that Ron told them, they knew that Ron could be a jealous ass at times but they never thought he would do something as awful as drugging them with potions. All were hurt as to what Ron told them, maybe more so, as they didn't know if what they felt for each other was real or not.

As the Healer got Ron to, so that he could be dealt with, he was hexed by his former friend, Harry, who told him angrily, "Ron you fucking asshole, with everything we been through, everything I was willing to do for you and your family, you done this to us. I don't know if friendship that we had been real or not, but whatever it was is now over," which was followed by Hermione voicing her agreement, ending her friendship with Ron as well. "Know this Bastard, I promise you now, if you _ever _come near me, Hermione or Ginny again, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Harry finished off as called an Auror over, who was free from taking notes at what happened during the battle, and told them that he wanted Ron arrested for attempted Line Theft. Not wanting to anger the Boy-Who-Lived even more with everything he had heard so far, they did as he asked and arrested Ron.

_**0o0o0o0**_

As Ron was being taken away Harry, Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall, the three of them decided to head up to the Room of Requirement to talk about what Ron done to them and what it meant for them for the future. It wasn't until they were almost on the second floor, that Harry begun speaking, "Ginny, as you heard back there me and Hermione are together now, I'm really -"

"Don't be sorry Harry, Ron should be the one to be sorry." Ginny interrupted him as tears began to leak from her eyes, "If it wasn't for him, you would have been together sooner, like Ron, I always knew that you were meant to be together, I just felt lucky that I had the time with you - even if it was for a short time. Even if the feelings we had for each other had been fake," before Harry could say anything, she begun to cry and started to run off.

Realizing that all three of them were hurt, and knew that this would happen one day, Hermione made up her mind up what she had to do and so called out, "Ginny, wait!" As Ginny stopped and turned to look at them Hermione walked to her and placing a hand on each of her checks she quietly said, "I know this will sound strange coming from me but I'm willing to share Harry with you." She offered with a blush.

"Hermione?" Both Harry and Ginny blurted out at the same time, shock clear on their faces, their cheeks colouring bright red, matching Ginny's hair. They couldn't believe that Hermione would say something so... un-Hermione, they never would have thought she would say something like this. Both shocked, although Harry was having some naughty thoughts at the idea already, they pulled themselves together. With thoughts of threesomes dancing thought his mind Harry pushed passed them and asked, "Hermione, what's going on love? I do care about Ginny, but I don't know if I love her, I'm sorry Gin." Harry said sadly as he looked at Ginny before looking back to Hermione, "Thanks to Ron and the love potions, I don't know what I feel for her and IF I did love her too, call me mad, but I don't think I could date both of you in case I hurt one, or both of you even if it would be every male's dream, I just couldn't risk it. Why would you even suggested it?"

"I know you wouldn't Harry, it part of the reason I love you so much. I know that it's a strange thing for me to suggest and normally I wouldn't have but after I learnt that you were the heir to the Black Family, I knew that whoever ended up with you would have to share you with another woman."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked confused, not sure where she was going with this, "Why as the heir of the Black Family, would I need to be with two woman?"

"Because Harry," Ginny answered instead as she realized what Hermione was getting at, "Because of the Pureblood law, as the heir of TWO Most Ancient and Noble Houses, you need two wives to keep both lines going. One for the Potters and one for the Blacks, the law was enacted so that the Most Ancient and Noble Houses wouldn't disappear should a single person gain more than one headship."

"That's right Ginny." Hermione picked up where she left off, "I knew that if I was able to become Harry's wife one day, I would have to share him with another woman, and as I thought about it, I realized that there was no other person I would rather share him with then you. Since the beginning of Harry's and my third year, you've seen him as Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. Before you protest Harry," Hermione added, seeing him shaking his head objecting, "It will give you two the chance to see if you do love each other and ensure it's not a consequence of the potion."

"Why would you agree to this Hermione?" Harry asked somewhat confused, and not for the first time he was angry that no one had told him these kind of things that he surely would need to know.

"Because Harry," Hermione began, "If you don't find a wife for the second house the Ministry of Magic can force you to marry someone that they pick. Knowing them they would pick someone they thought could control you and then use the money of one of your houses. I'm somewhat surprised that you don't know this, I would have thought someone would have told you what your duties were going to be as Lord Potter."

Harry couldn't believe his damned luck, with all he'd had to deal with, he now he found out that he needed to marry two people of his picking or the fuckers at the Ministry of Magic would force him to marry someone of their choosing. And knowing his luck it would be someone awful, and like Hermione said, someone who would try and control his money and affairs. Although it was his dream like many other men to have two women, all he wanted was a normal life and relationship, but so far fate wouldn't allow him to have that. He really wished he knew all this and more before hand, so he knew what to expect before the shit happens, so he could make the best decisions. Then as he thought about it, all his lack of knowledge is down to one person, Dumbledore, and more he thought about it many things made sense. And he wished it hadn't as he begun to hate the person he thought as a grandfather. Shocking the two girls with him, he hissed, "Dumbledore... the fucking asshole."

"Harry! That's no way to talk about Professor Dumbledore!" said Hermione and Ginny together.

Before he could say anything, he realized that they were in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, "I'll explain in minute girls, let's get inside first." With that he started to walk back and forth in front of the tapestry three times, all the while imagining a room where they could talk and afterwards rest for the night. After the third time of passing the tapestry, a door appeared. As they entered the Room of Requirement, they saw it was like the common of Gryffindor, only with a bed to one side of the room. Sitting on the sofa in the room, Hermione sat on one side of Harry whilst Ginny sat the other.

"Now you're both wondering why I call Dumbledore a fucking asshole, right?" In which both of the girls nodded, shocked that he would say something like that about the dead Headmaster. As like them and many others, he respected the old man, but now… "I just thinking about my lack of knowledge like knowing about needing two wives, and I began to think about what else I didn't know. I'm only beginning to realize what he asshole done to me, so I'm just getting this through my own head so forgive me if I stop and think," Harry said as he began to really think about his past and where he was now, "Now that I begin to think things over, I think Dumbledore had planned for me to be killed when Voldemort and I finally fought in the final battle. He was the one that sent me to the fucking Dursleys, and didn't once check up on me not to make sure I was fine. He only sent a squib to keep an eye on me and have her report what she found out to him; she did this by being my babysitter when I was younger. She knew how I was treated; she said so this year when I found out about her. So that means that Dumbledore also knew about it, but he did nothing to stop them."

The girls was horrified to hear this, they never really knew what Harry's life was like, seeing that he never really talked about. Sure there was some small little details slipped out every once in a while, but nothing big to show how bad it was, and by the sounds of it, it was very bad. "Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked, as she didn't really want to believe that her former headmaster would do such a thing, "Couldn't it be some mistake?"

"I wish Hermione, I really do..." Harry said regretfully, "But he told me once that he knew that I would face hardships as he sent me there when I was a baby, but that isn't why I called him an asshole. No, the reason I called him that is that he knew many important things that I would need to but never told me anything, like what it meant to be a heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House, for instance." Seeing Hermione about to protest about this, Harry added, "Before you say something like I should looked it up myself, I ask you this, why would I need to look it up if I didn't know I was an heir to a Most Ancient and Noble Houses?" Hearing this caused her protest to die in her throat, Harry had a point, unless he knew he was an heir to a Most Ancient and Noble Houses, he had no reason to look it up. "Anyway, that's not the only other information he hid," Harry continued, "He also kept many other things. Some important, like the prophecy, and some not so important information, like information about my family. He also left it so that I had sub-standard teaching, and before you protest, think about it, look at the Professors we had, can you honestly say what they have taught us anything that would help me defeat Voldemort or have the others defend themselves against him and his Death Eaters? I'm only alive now thanks to pure luck, nothing else. Also he didn't give me any other training on how to fight or defend myself, which is why I believe he wanted me to die when I faced Voldemort. Now that I think about it, there are so many things he did to me - no, _us_, since we started Hogwarts that show that he isn't the great man people believed he was."

Harry was insulting one of the bests English magical schools, but as they looked it at Harry's point of view, they could sadly see where he was coming from. The Professors and some of the classes weren't all that great, they had to agree with that. Also, none of the classes could really help defeat the Dark Lord, and the one class that was meant to help Harry, the Defence of the Dark Arts, apart the third and fourth year, which they mainly learnt about the so called dark creature and dark curses and that, the class didn't show them how to fight at all. They could see how Harry thought that Dumbledore didn't have the best interest for him, but to think that the former Headmaster had done something to them was unbelievable. So in shock Hermione asked, "I can understand why you distrust Professor Dumbledore, but why do you say he wasn't the great man people believed he was, he was the leader of the light after all. He might have done things that we don't like I agree, but as a leader sometimes he would have to do things like that."

As he thought about it, he could see Hermione's point, as a leader, Dumbledore would have to do things that people wouldn't like. But still, "You're right Hermione," Harry began, "But there is it some of the things that he's done started when I started Hogwarts. I don't believe most of the changes had to happen. Just to prove my point why don't you two pick one year each and I'll list the mistakes."

_**0o0o0o0**_

Two hours later Harry was holding both girls who were crying for different reasons. Ginny because of Harry's theory about Dumbledore purposely allowing her to get possessed and almost killed, and Hermione because the last of her faith in authority had been ripped from her, and in sympathy for what Ginny went through.

As she was crying, Hermione got up and sat next to the redheaded girl before hugging her, joined by Harry on the other side. "So what is going to happen now?" She asked tearfully.

"I've got a few ideas." Harry said, his voice broken and exhausted, "But I'll explain when we get a few hours sleep, it's been a while since either of us slept well or in a nice bed, so let's get some rest and I'll explain in the morning." Hermione couldn't help but agree; to have some satisfying sleep for once was almost a foreign concept to her at this point. So all three of them climbed into the large bed the room provided and were asleep within minutes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Author's Notes: **_Here ends the another chapter of Ragnrok, yes this is another new/rewrite story, but as I said once before, I write what my muse wants me to write and right now no muse wants me to work on this story. So anyway, if you like what I have added please let me know. Also if you got any ideas of what you would like to see to happen before Harry is imprisoned and exiled, PLEASE let me know and I'll try and add it. I REALLY need the ideas to help me make the story longer and better.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**__**!**_

_Hogwarts: Year, May 3rd 1998_

Harry didn't know how long he slept for, but when he cast a _tempus _he saw that he had only been asleep for only about four hours. Being on the run for so long though, his body was used to only having a few hours of sleep before waking up to guard the camping area. When he woke this morning, it felt strange to be in a bed and a room again, so it was no surprise that it took him a few moments to realize what was going on and remember what happened the night before.

Once he realized where he was and what was going on, he looked at either side of him, he saw Hermione and Ginny hugging him in their sleep. He couldn't help but smile. He was of two minds about what he should do, part of him wanted to push them away to keep them safe, so that they wouldn't get hurt with being with them. However, at the same time he also didn't want to push them away at all, he wanted them by his side so that should there be danger he could protect them.

As he was thinking what he should do, he heard Hermione's sleepy voice say, "Morning love."

Harry couldn't help to smile as he heard Hermione call him love, so replied, "Morning love, how are you?"

Hermione smiled as she said, "I'm feeling fine, it's nice to sleep in a warm and soft bed after so long, I almost forgotten how it felt to sleep with someone I love though, even if I hadn't said anything about it at the time. Anyway, what's your plan?"

"Well," Harry begun, "at the moment, Voldemort is weak, not only with injuries and lack of power, but also in man power. That'll give me some time to train, so the next time I face him I can finally defeat him and his men once and for all. But to do that I need to leave the county to -"

"You mean _we_ don't you," Hermione interrupted him sternly, "we need to train for when we face him and his men. Listen Harry, I know it's dangerous, but with Voldemort still out there both Ginny and I are still in danger, because of who we are and what we mean to you. Like or not, the safest place is with you, as you can always fight yourself and others out of danger. With the fact that both of us love you, we're not planning on leaving you again anytime in the near future. We want to help you Harry, please let us, as it'll help us all to get stronger."

"She's right Harry," Hermione and Harry suddenly heard Ginny say, letting them know that Ginny was awake, "We're already in danger because of who we are. So it'd be best if we stay together, that way we can train together and become stronger together. Please don't push us away like you did with me, if you do, we'll just follow you wherever you go… as I for won't leave your side again."

Sighing, Harry knew that he couldn't fight both Hermione and Ginny about this, and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to. He knew that he made the mistake a year ago trying to push Ginny away, instead of making him stronger as he hoped, as he didn't want to worry about her as he fought, he made himself weaker, as she was always on his mind anyway. "You're both right, I can't push you away; I would just ending up hurting myself and everyone all over again." Harry said with a defeated sigh, "Anyway, the plan is simple, we leave England to train in another county, my plan was Japan, as they specialise in Battle Magic and other useful skills we might need to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Hermione and Ginny were uneasy about leaving their homeland to train and defeat the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Sure they needed to know specialised magic, even if it is frowned upon by others, but to leave England to do so... they weren't sure about that. So Hermione asked, "Harry, I, and I think Ginny too, understand that we need to learn stronger magic, but why do we need to leave England to do so?" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to leave England either," Harry answered sadly, "but I've got no other choice, if we go to Ministry of Magic to ask for training they might want me as their poster boy or some kind of puppet. I won't allow that, I won't be anyone's puppet, not any more. I'll pick what to do, no matter what others think or believe."

Cold reality sunk in for both girls; they'd never thought about it like that, but Harry was right, they would want Harry as a poster boy or some kind of puppet. That wasn't something they wanted, they wanted Harry to make his own fate, with them in it, no matter what it might be. "But how are we going to get to Japan?" asked Hermione, "We haven't got the money to do much, and we can't go to Gringotts seeing that we stole from them and destroyed some of their bank escaping."

"I know," Harry answered, "That's why I want you to use this room to research the customs for the goblins, to see if there is any way we can get them to listen to why we did what we did."

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Hermione can explain love," Harry replied, "I need to look for something in the forest."

"What's that Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The Resurrection Stone," Harry said seriously, "I am not sure why, but I've got this feeling that I might need it and seeing that my gut feelings never lead me wrong before; I need to find it."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, she might not like the idea too much, she couldn't argue too much about his gut feelings. Sure his feelings had put them in danger, but that's because they were doing what needed to be done and often that meant facing danger. But Harry's feelings had always saved their lives too, along with others lives. "But _please_ be careful, I just got you as my boyfriend and I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try," said Harry, and as he kissed both of them, he added, "Don't leave the room or let anyone except for me enter, and only allow me in when I say The Deathly Hollow is found, as we don't know if any of Voldemort's men are still here." And with that he put his invisibility cloak on and left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Forbidden Forest. Harry knew that although still dark, it was better this way, as it would be harder to see him, he feared that some Death Eaters were still within Hogwarts waiting to capture him and Hermione again.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Harry walked down to the Forbidden Forest, he came across Auror that were patrolling the castle and some of the saviours of the battle from the night before, ones that won't sent home by Portkeys. All of them thanking him for what he did the night before, but Harry didn't felt like that he should be thanked, as Voldemort and his damn Death Eaters were still out there. And until they were dealt with, he shouldn't be thanked for anything. This is one reason he was heading off into the Forbidden Forest to find the Resurrection Stone, part for the known reason he should find it, he thought that if her had all three Hollows, he just might be able to defeat him with their power.

Now it was four hours later of hard looking in the Forbidden Forest for the Resurrection Stone before he could find it. As he headed back to the Room of Requirement, he sighed heavily, now that he had the Stone and the Cloak, all he needed now was to gain the Elder Wand from Voldemort, and maybe just maybe he might be able to defeat the bastard with their power.

Now as he got to the Room of Requirement, he knocked on the door and said, "The Deathly Hollow is found." Then a few moments later, the door opened by a sleepy Hermione, as he entered the room, he saw that Ginny was asleep among many books. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he asked Hermione, "Was everything alright whilst I was gone? How are you two?"

"Yeah things were fine here," said Hermione, then looking over to Ginny she went on to say as she handed him some of her notes, "we were able to find a few thing that might help us with Gringotts, so that we could be heard instead of killed right out when they met the goblins. But after that, depending on if they are like once we explain ourselves, it'll fifty/fifty chance if we live after that. As for Ginny, she fallen to sleep about half an hour a go, and I was about to do so after checking my notes."

Looking over the notes, Harry nodded as he said, "We just hope that the Goblins are in a good mood and they allow use through the doors, after all they don't like being robbed. And this would be the second time in seven years that it happened; I'm not sure how they'll react in seeing us." Harry saw Hermione pile at this, she didn't think about this, seeing that they were robbed for the second time, the Goblins would want someone to pay for this time. Seeing her fear, Harry said, "Don't worry about it, we face far worse odds before and we lived. Let us rest for a few hours and we'll head off to Gringotts."

Realizing that Harry was right about facing far worse odds before and lived, she allowed herself to be drugged next to Ginny where they slept for the next few hours.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was late afternoon when they finally awaken and headed off to Gringotts, the Alley like the last time they entered it was quite, because of Voldemort still out and about, people were afraid of his attacks. Now as the three of them standing in front of Gringotts, Harry took a deep breath as he said, "Are you two ready for this?" The girls who took a deep breathe of their own only nodded, as they knew what would happen as soon as they enter the bank, so with a sigh, Harry said, "Ok let's do this…" and so they begun to walk into the bank.

As they entered the bank, they saw goblins fixing the bank up and as suspected five heavy armed goblins surrounded them, "How dare you humans return so soon after from stealing from us, what is stopping us from killing you where you stand?" One of them demanded.

Quickly kneeling and lowing with their heads low, a sign of submission, Harry said, "Forgive us most honourable Master Goblins, we come to seek forgiveness for our crime against Gringotts and your kind. We seek an audience with the Director Ragnok to explain our actions; should our explanation not satisfy you, we await your judgment for our crime."

Luckily for them, no humans were there to see this. However, the goblins were pleased with their actions. It hadn't been done by humans for a very, VERY long time ago that a human came seeking repentance for their crime against the goblin race. The armed goblins knew that, seeing that the humans came seeking repentance, they just couldn't kill them on the spot as much as they wanted to; instead they had to lead them to their Director so that the humans could explain their actions. So the same goblin that talked the first time to Harry and his girls said, "Alright human, we'll lead you to our Director, but be warned, if your explanation does not satisfy him, your life is still forfeit."

As Harry and the girls stood up, keeping their heads bowed, Harry said, "I understand Master Goblin," and with that the armed goblin lead Harry, Hermione and Ginny to the Director's Office.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It took a few moments before Harry and his girls were lead to an oak wooden door with strange engravings on it. Then the doors opened and the three were lead in by the goblin that talked to them earlier. As they were lead in, the goblin said, "Director Ragnok, these _humans_ have come to seek repentance for their crime against our race."

"Is that so Kaman," said the Director, "So Mr. Potter what reason did you have to steal from us, and then to come back seeking repentance for your crime, knowing we might kill you for it."

As Harry looked up at the Director, he could see that he was in a stone walled office, with all different kinds of swords and axes displayed on one wall, while another had heads of magical creatures. Harry also saw a stone desk and sitting behind it was one of the oldest looking Goblins that Harry had ever seen, staring right at him. "Do you know anything about Horcruxes Director?"

Harry knew at once he said the wrong thing as Kaman pointed his weapon at him, and Director sneered at him darkly as he said, "How do you know about those foul things? Answer honestly, as it could be the last thing you'll say."

"Forgive me Director, I didn't mean any disrespect to you," Harry said with a bit of fear, "That is what I stole from the Lestrange's Vault, it belonged to the Dark Lord, and what was keeping him from dying."

"_What," _Ragnok sneered darkly, "You're telling me that the Dark Lord had one of these foul things, and it was in one of our vaults!"

"Lord Voldemort had seven of them Director Ragnok," said Harry as Ragnok and Kaman gasped in horror, "But me and Professor Dumbledore were able to destroy them all. But yes, one of them was in one of your vaults."

"Although I am grateful for you getting rid of the foul thing, why didn't you come to us so we could get rid of it ourselves?" asked the Director.

"Forgive me for any disrespect," Harry began respectfully, "With your races known connection with the Dark Lord from the first war, I didn't know who I could trust to help me without him finding out - even now I don't know who to trust. But at the moment I had to risk it."

Kaman was about to strike Harry where he stood for the insult, but one look from his leader stopped him. Ragnok sighed as he give Kaman a look that told him not to attack the humans, he knew that their connections with the Dark Lord would do them harm sooner or later. The only reason they had connections was for the promise of equal rights, they later learned it was a lie, but it was too late to do anything. The only reason that the Ministry of Magic didn't do anything after the war was that his race was the best at dealing with money, something that the most of the Wizarding World wasn't good at. So the Ministry of Magic give them some new rights, not all they wanted but some rights were better than none. So he could understand why the Boy-Who-Lived didn't come to him, but what he didn't understand was the last comment he made, so he asked "I understand why you didn't trust about asking help to find the Horcrux, but what do you mean by you don't know if you could trust us now?"

"Because of Griphook, the little shite," Harry said darkly.

"What did that Traitor do now?" Ragnok grumbled just as darkly.

Harry was somewhat shocked at how Ragnok spoke about Griphook. But as he thought about it, he realized it was none of his business; add to that whatever happened to him, he didn't care after the betrayal of his towards him. "We made a deal, he helped me and my friends brake into Lestrange's Vault to get the Horcrux, and I would, once I was finished using it to destroy the Horcruxes, would return the Gryffindor Sword back to your people. But as we were escaping from the dragon, he betrayed us and stole the sword before disappearing to wherever he went."

"WHAT!" Director Ragnok shouted angrily, "We had the chance to have one of our oldest weapons returned to us after so long, and the damn traitor stole it. Kaman, I want you personally to deal with the Traitor and Deal Breaker, do whatever is required, I want that sword back in our Master Craftsmen's hands, where it belongs, it was his father who made it and so he has the right to have it."

"Yes Director," said Kaman as he bowed, "But what do you want done with these _humans?_ They did after brake into Gringotts and steal from us."

"I understand Kaman," said Ragnok, "I think this one time we can let it go, as they did get rid of that foul object for us, and we still need to find out how it got into Lestrange's Vault and without us knowing about it."

Kaman was unhappy at the idea of letting Harry and his girls go, but he wouldn't question his leader's judgement. He had to agree that the humans did get rid of the foul object and that he and his team had to find out how such a foul thing got into Gringotts without them knowing. With a bow, Kaman said "I leave the humans to you Director," and with that he left the office.

As Kaman left the office, Ragnok said, "Ladies, you can raise your heads now," and they did so. The reason that they hadn't yet or said anything, was that in the eyes of the male goblins, they were healers and mothers to future healers and warriors, and shouldn't be heard from, and should have their heads bowed in front of the men. "I want to thank you for informing me about why you did what you did, and the respect you showed in doing so. Not many of your kind would do so, for that they'll be no punishment for breaking into my bank."

"Thank you Director," said Harry, "We are grateful, but I would like to pay to fix the damage done to the back, so any money you require please take it out from either the Potter or the Black Vault."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Potter, but it won't be necessary." said Ragnok, "The Lestranges had the foul thing in their vault, so all compensation required is going to come from them. So tell me Mr. Potter, why did you come today? I don't think the only reason was to tell me why you broke into my bank."

"No Director it wasn't." said Harry, "I came for a few reasons, one to claim my titles as Lord Potter and Black, so that I can enter the vaults and get the contents, the second is to see if I had any magical blocks on my person."

"That won't be a problem Mr. Potter," Director Ragnok as he pushed some runes on his desk, a few seconds later another goblin entered the room. Talking in his own tongue briefly to the goblin he dismissed him before turning his attention back to Harry, "I just sent for someone to test you, he'll be with us in a few moments. You won't have to pay for it, as it'll my way to say thank you for getting rid of that foul Horcrux for us. Now," with that he pulled a few papers from his disk and said, "Just sign these and you'll become Lord Potter-Black," and with that he handed the papers to Harry. As Harry said thanks and begun to sign the papers, he asked "So Lord Potter-Black, would it be rude to ask what you're going to do now?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, part of him didn't want to say anything, as he didn't want anyone to know what he was planning, that way Voldemort wouldn't be able to learn what he was doing. However, Director Ragnok could have ideas to add to what he'd planned. Making up him mind he decided to give him a brief outline, "You may or may not have heard, but Voldemort attacked Hogwarts last night, long story short I was able to severely weaken him, even if it also weakened me slightly. So I thought that I would leave the country whilst he was weakened and train, so that when we face each other again, I can finally defeat him for once and for all."

"Emm, may I ask why you don't go after the Dark Lord now?" The Director asked confusedly, wondering what reason this human would have for waiting. Most humans he knew would go after a weakened enemy, _'What a foolish thing to do,' _thought Ragnok. "If he is as weakened as you think surly he'll be easily defeat able now."

"Well two reasons Director," said Harry, "The first is that I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't go because of the second reason. He's weak and hurt, and like any animal, when they are weak and hurt they're more dangerous, as they'll do _anything _and _everything _to survive. However, unlike an animal that only uses claws and teeth to attack, Voldemort uses spells, runes and wards. So I'm going to train more before facing him, sure he'll be stronger again, but with him being back up to strength, I would at least know what he is likely to do."

Ragnok looked impressed, not many humans would come up with that answer, "That is a wise answer Lord Potter-Black," He said, "Many humans would just rush in like fools, not thinking beforehand. So to help you, I'll give you a few contacts that might help you. However, I'll also give you the contact details to some I would advise you to go to first. This person is skilled in many arts and although she looks human, no-one is sure if she is or not." Taking a few pieces of paper from his disk, he hand it over to Harry and said, "You can find her in Japan, but be warned, should you decide to contact her, her training WILL be dangerous and she'll not hold back, you could be harmed or killed. But, should you live through her training, you and your ladies will learn much."

Looking at the top pace of paper, Harry saw the name Sakura Clow and where to find her. Harry realized that if he wanted to defeat Voldemort, he and his girls would need to learn from the best, and if the Director said she was the best, then they would need to contact her. Deciding that they would contact her, Harry and the girls all wondered what skills she had, and what kind of being she was if she wasn't human. So with a bow, Harry said, "Thank you Director Ragnok, I am grateful for the lead."

"No problem Lord Potter-Black," said Ragnok, "This is the least I can do to help you, all I ask is that you use her skills, if you decide to go to her, to defeat Voldemort. It's a great shame that we sided with the Dark Lord in the last war, this is the least we can do to regain our honour."

"I'll do my best Director Ragnok," Harry said, and then before he could say anything else there was a knock on the Director's door and another goblin entered the room.

The goblin looked, well if Harry had to say middle age for a goblin and he waited as goblin spoke, "You wanted to see me Director Ragnok."

"Yes Toignus I did," said Ragnok, "Lord Potter-Black here wants to see if he has any magical blocks on him."

As Harry looked at Toignus, he thought he saw shock and worry for the goblin's face, but it disappear as fast as he saw it. So putting it down to seeing things, as he has been stressed for a while now, so it could be reasonable to say he had been seeing things that hadn't been there from time to time. So putting to the back of his mind, Harry said "Master Toignus, I'm going on a training trip so I can get stronger, to ensure that not only can I beat Lord Voldemort the next time we meet, but so that I can be at my best. But to do so, I need to make sure that I'm at my full power."

"I understand Lord Potter-Black," said Toignus, "Give me a few moments and I'll see if you do have any blocks, and if so, I'll remove them for you." And with that the goblin started to wave his hands over Harry and started to chant in Gobbledegook. After a few minutes of chanting, it stopped and Toignus said "Lord Potter-Black, I'm glad to inform you that you have no blocks on. So if there isn't anything else I'll take my leave," and with no-one saying anything, he left.

Hearing that he had no blocks on him, Harry felt strange, for a while now he'd thought that the reason that he wasn't powerful and was unable to learn things easily was due to blocks on him. Sure he done some powerful magic before, but that was only when he was in danger. So he realised that he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was, he was like any other normal person. When they or someone else were in great danger, a normal person can do great and impossible things to help them. This made him happy and sad, happy because he was like everyone else, normal, sad because of what he was up against, he NEEDED to be stronger. So all that meant he had to train harder to get stronger. Before he came to Hogwarts, he'd always hid how smart he was and getting 40% in their tests instead of 80% or more. As if he did better than Dudley, he would have been punished for it.

But what shocked him was that he didn't do better at Hogwarts, seeing that the Dursleys wouldn't know his results he thought he would do better. But yet for some reason, he hadn't even tried to do better, and so had come to the conclusion that some sort of block had been placed upon him. But now he realized that maybe, because he hadn't tried hard at normal school work, his mind was set in the old way of learning, and so he didn't bother trying to work harder. He knew now that he needed to change, if he wanted to defeat Voldemort for once and for all, he would need to work harder than ever before. Anyway, seeing that he and his girls had things to do before leaving the county for a while, he said "Thank you Director Ragnok, not only for helping with the led and for scanning to see if I got any blocks, but also for understanding why we broke into your bank."

"There's no thanks needed," said the Director, "it's the least I could do for everything my people done not only to you, but your kind too. As for breaking into the bank, think nothing of it, in fact I have to say thank you to you, as thanks to you a foul thing as been removed from our halls," sighing sadly he added, "Now I have to find out how such a thing could have gotten in our bank, when we have wards up to detect these kinds of dark items. Sure we allow dark items in our vaults, but nothing as foul as those things, we would have destroyed it at once had I known about it. Now I know you've got things to do, so is there anything else you need?"

"Apart for going to my vault and transferring some Galleons into Muggle money, there isn't much I need." Harry replied.

"Well just ask a Master Tiller, and they'll give you the Galleons you want, and we take the amount from your vault later on," said Ragnok.

"I didn't know that was possible," Harry said somewhat shocked.

"Well none of you Wizards ask about it," said Ragnok. Harry had to kick himself here, here goblins had an easy way to get some money, and neither he nor the rest of the wizarding world thought of asking about it. "As for transferring some Galleons into Muggle money, depending how much you want it can take an hour or two to do so."

"Well I was thinking about getting seven thousand Galleons transferred into Muggle money." He answered, knowing that he had much, much more then that at hand. Both of the girls with him looked shocked at the amount, so he explained, "I know it's a lot girls, but we don't know what will happen, all we know we could be on the run again, being forced to live in the Muggle World. I don't want to have as hard of the time, like the last time me, Hermione and Ron were on the run in the Muggle World, we were cold and hungry most of the time. This way we can stay in hotels and have hot food and whatever else we want or need." The girls nodded at this, as they couldn't - mainly Hermione seeing that she knew what it was like for the last year of running - argue with that logic.

"That'll take about an hour to do so Lord Potter-Black," Ragnok quickly calculated, as he too agree with Lord Potter-Black's, it was better safe than sorry, or better to have it then not to have it, "If you come back later after you finished your shopping, your money should be ready."

"Thank you very much Director Ragnok, May your blade be stained by the blood of your enemies, and may your vault be filled with gold," said Harry with a bow.

Although slightly surprised that a human would use a goblin phrase, Ragnok didn't show it and replied with a bow, "May your enemies flee before you, and may you your vaults run full with gold." And with that both of them bowed to each other and Harry with the girls left to get some money and to do some shopping.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Author's Notes: **_Here ends another chapter of Ragnrok, So anyway, if you like what I have added please let me know. The next chapter well be what happens as they go shopping, so a bit of a Cliché warning, just want to add a bit more detail to the story, so if you got any ideas what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters, please let me know: like what you like to see happen in their training and that.


End file.
